


Video Games

by aoissie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Feels, Other, but still becomes izuru, chiaki mastermind au, hajime is with the rest of the class, no despair arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoissie/pseuds/aoissie





	1. Video Games: Part 1

She was playing one of her games in the corner of the classroom, not concentrating much on the loud noises of the classmates outside of her bubble. She put down the game, finally looking up at the class. Only one thought crossed her mind as she stared at them. _Stupid. All of them are stupid._

She got to her feet, keeping her gaze calm as she stared at her classmates. She already knew all of their names and abilities, there was no need for them to introduce themselves. "Hello, Nanami," a voice said. She turned and saw Hajime Hinata, a Reserve Course student mixed in with the Main Course. She waved. "Hello, Hinata," she replied in a soft voice. He smiled, then turned and began talking to Nagito Komaeda. Of course he was. Both of them were basically talentless. Nagito was just accepted because he won a lottery, and Hajime was a talentless Reserve Course student. Nothing special.

She turned to see Hiyoko talking to Mahiru, the only person she didn't insult. Chiaki waved to them and Mahiru waved back, while Hiyoko just glared. "What do you want? I'm talking to Mahiru right now! Do you want me to break you?" 

Chiaki shook her head slowly, smiling. "I'll go now," she chuckled. Inside she was happy that she got to leave. She felt relieved when the bell for class rang.

The whole day Chiaki was staring at everyone, learning their weaknesses and strengths, just observing from the sidelines. Peko Pekoyama usually spent her time with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and she wondered if something was going on between the two. Hajime seemed to talk to Nagito a lot. Same with Hiyoko and Mahiru. One person in paticular she thought was okay was Sonia Nevermind. She seemed easy to talk to, and seemed to be rather... unique. She didn't want to become close to her, though. She didn't want to be close to anyone. Life was just a big game, after all. What was the point of making friends if you want to win it?

She was heading back to her room, game in hand. She was about to open the door inside, before she saw Sonia Nevermind approaching her. She held back a groan as she smiled at the Princess. "Hello, Nanami," Sonia said softly.

Chiaki forced a smile, making it seem realistic. "Hello, Nevermind. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm well, thank you!" Sonia smiled. "How was your first day of school?"

"Aah, it was well, thanks," Chiaki chuckled, making sure she sounded distracted. Her trick worked.

"I'm sorry, this was a rather blunt conversation, was it not? You sound distracted- maybe we can talk another time!"

"Thank you, Nevermind. I've been rather tired today, so I would enjoy a sleep." Chiaki forced the words out, then waved. "Bye! See you tomorrow in class."

Sonia waved back, then turned and walked back to her room. Chiaki sighed in relief as she opened the door with a click. Inside was a clean room, and she nearly jumped onto the bed. Lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, only one thought of importance crossed her mind. _What do I do next?_

The next day Chiaki was waiting in class at her assigned desk. She watched as everyone entered one by one, with Yukizome coming last. "Alright, class! Today we'll be choosing a class representative," she announced as everyone sat at their desks. "We can do it by vote! Whoever gets the most votes wins. First, who wants to be a candidate?"

A few people in the class raised their hands, being Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi- who was probably only doing it because Sonia was doing it, and Mahiru. Chiaki thought for a bit, then raised her hand too. For a second Yukizome looked surprised, then she smiled. "Alright you four. Everyone close your eyes, and when I say one of their names, if you want to vote for them put your hand up. Then it will be fair. No peeking!"

Chiaki smiled. "Can we vote for ourselves?"

"Yes, you can. Okay let's start."

In the end Sonia got 4 votes, Nekomaru 3, Kazuichi 1, probably himself- Mahiru got 4, and Chiaki also got 4. Everyone voted again for Sonia, Mahiru and Chiaki. Mahiru got 5, Sonia got 5 and Chiaki got 6. She felt satisfied as Yukizome gave a nod. "That settles it. Chiaki is our class rep!" It made Chiaki know she was closer to victory. Closer to winning the game.

She was sitting on a bench, staring out into space. She didn't notice Sonia Nevermind next to her. "Hello, Nanami. Congratulations on Class rep!" She said in her soft, sweet voice.

Chiaki nodded slowly, finally coming to terms with the fact Sonia was next to her. She let out a murmur of thanks, making sure she didn't break character. She almost cringed at Sonia's reply. "It's a nice evening, isn't it? The sun looks beautiful."

In reply, Chiaki nodded again. "It sure is," she whispered. She stayed there, staring at the sunset with Sonia. Chiaki slightly resented it, but she also enjoyed it. It was so calm...

Chiaki panicked as she looked around. It was much darker than earlier, and she looked around to see a park. She was on a bench, and she probably fell asleep. For a few hours at least. She turned to see Sonia, sleeping, her eyes closed. Chiaki got to her feet, and frowned just as she realised she had been smiling. She started to walk off, not looking back.

She lay in bed as the sun rose, just staring at the ceiling. She thought of how she had fell asleep earlier. How? And why? Why did Sonia have to be there? She kept on thinking these thoughts, repeating them over and over, as she fell back into unconsciousness.


	2. Video Games: Part 2

Chiaki was hanging out with Sonia. She was doing this quite a lot lately, and all they really did together was talk. It didn't mean Chiaki liked her, though. In fact, she disliked her as much as everyone. But every day, whenever they hung out, Chiaki smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back. They chatted, and then left to go their seperate ways. In truth, Chiaki was trying her best to forget. Forget about that one night. When she fell asleep next to Sonia.

It would never work. She probably would never forget, no matter how much she tried. She looked up, surprised, as Sonia got to her feet abruptly. "I.. have to go," she murmured. She shot a smile at Chiaki. "Bye!"

Chiaki smiled back. "Bye, Nevermind."

Good. Now she could get on with her plan. She got up as well, then started to walk off to where she needed to go. To Class 78.

She clicked open the door quickly, and it swung open. There were two students inside, one a dark haired girl with freckles and the other a blonde girl with a face that held a lot of expression. Chiaki waved. "Hello. Are you... Ikusaba and Enoshima?"

The blonde haired girl gave a squeak of happiness, while the freckled girl rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy you remember our names!! I'm Junko Enoshima, and this is my really ugly sister, Mukuro Ikusaba!!!"

Mukuro blushed slightly. "Y-You think I'm ugly?" Only then did she realise Chiaki was there. "Hello. Nanami, is it?"

Chiaki nodded. "My name is Chiaki Nanami," she replied.

"Well, that's a fuckin' badass name!" Junko burst out, and Chiaki almost felt taken aback by her sudden personality change. She laughed in response. "Thank you."

"Junko gets bored of everything very easily," Mukuro explained. "Even her own personality."

Junko posed. "Now I'm bored of the personality whos bored of her personality!" She giggled.

"Well that does my head in," Chiaki muttered, before smiling again. "That's very.. interesting."

"You don't have to hide your true personality from me, Nanami! After all, we're partners now. We'll be far better than Mukuro and I~"

Chiaki shrugged. "Alright. Now, should we get down to business?"

For a while Chiaki discussed plans with Junko and Mukuro, and ranted a bit too. It was alright, but in all honestly Chiaki was happy to be alone afterwards. She sat on her bed, thinking about the day and what happened, and before she knew it she was asleep.

The next day Sonia was not where they met up. Instead, Hajime and Nagito were chatting. Chiaki walked over. "Hello, you two. Do you know where Nevermind is?"

Nagito didn't reply to the question, instead he said, "Oh wow, Nanami, you want to talk to a nobody like me? I truely am lucky..."

Hajime shook his head. "Sorry, Nanami, I haven't seen her. Do you think she's okay?"

Chiaki nodded. "I'm sure she was fine. It's just usually we sit here, haha."

Nagito gasped. "I'm so sorry, Nanami. I can't believe I stole the bench of a symbol of hope like you!! Please forgive me..."

As he begged for her to forgive him with Hajime patting him on the back and giving him comforting words, Chiaki turned and saw Sonia. She was confused as she felt... relief? "Hi, Nevermind. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sonia looked embarrassed. "Souda was holding me up, begging me to hang out with him," she replied, making a face. "He can be pretty annoying sometimes."

If only Sonia had gone with Kazuichi. Chiaki wouldn't have been as bothered. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with him? I'm sure he'd be pretty sad if you hurt his feelings, Miss Sonia." Chiaki made sure to put emphasis on the 'Miss Sonia' part, to make her more embarrassed. She froze when she realised it sounded like some kind of flirt, and Hajime and Nagito were there to witness it.

Sonia blushed. "I'm sure he will be fine. He only really likes me because I'm a Super High School Level Princess, after all."

Chiaki shook her head. "I'm sure that's not true. After all, you are very-" She broke off, realising she was about to say pretty .

Sonia must have noticed too, because she started blushing more. Chiaki bit her lip, looking away. God damnit, everyone would know about this. News spreads fast in Hope's Peak, and she didn't want anyone thinking she was flirting with Sonia. She sighed. "Hey, Nevermind, I have to go for a bit. Sorry..."

Nagito and Hajime exchanged a glance as Sonia looked away, disappointment clear on her face. "Alright, Nanami. Sorry for any drama I have caused."

Chiaki shook her head. "It was my fault. Bye, Nevermind."

As she left, she felt anger bubbling in her chest. To Sonia, for starting the conversation. To Nagito and Hajime, who listened, and to herself, for being so stupid. What will Junko and Mukuro think? She thought, cringing slightly.

Chiaki opened the door to her classroom to see everyone staring at her with smiles. She looked around, but Sonia was nowhere to be seen. Good. I don't need her anyway. She thought, bringing her game up to her face. She walked to her desk, and felt all eyes on her. Finally, someone spoke up.

"Damn Nanami! Are you gay or what?" Ibuki chirped.

Chiaki made sure not to glare, and just replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mioda."

Ibuki grinned in return. "Do you and Nevermind have a thing going on~? Rumour has it you were flirting yesterday."

The gamer still acted confused. "I assure you, I have done nothing of the sort," she replied, her voice firm.

Ibuki was still smirking, but all the musician did was shrug and walk away reluctantly. But when she flashed Chiaki a look with eyebrows raised, it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

After class, Kazuichi stalked over to her, his fists clenched. "If you dare try anything else with Miss Sonia, I'll hear about it, Nanami!" When he said Miss Sonia, his scathing voice seemed to change completely, into a soft and lovestruck tone.

Chiaki really was surprised this time. "Souda, I swear I wasn't doing anything with Nevermind, and I do not know anything about what you're talking about."

Kazuichi narrowed his eyes, then shrugged. "Don't you think she's pretty, though?" He asked, and Chiaki felt like she was in some kind of fangirling-over-boys group. Except it was different.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, she is nice. I think you two get along."

Kazuichi jumped with joy. "Ohh, you do? I do too... Miss Sonia is so nice... and pretty... and smart..."

After listening to Kazuichi go on about Sonia, Chiaki wandered around the school, kicking stones on the ground, and holding her console in her hands, staring into the screen. She was almost there... about to get her high score...

Then she tripped.

She let out a gasp, looking up and seeing a fountain. She stared at her console, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion as she threw the console out of the way of the water. There was a clatter, and then she - and all her clothes- got soaked.

She got out of the water as quickly as she could, glaring at it then running over to her console. She picked it up, and sighed in relief when she saw no damage. She jumped as she heard a voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here, bastard?"

She looked up and sighed when she saw Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu with Peko Pekoyama. She got to her feet, then murmured, "Just playing video games."

He didn't look convinced. "That doesn't explain why you're wet. I swear to God, if you lie to me...!"

Peko lay her hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "It's alright, young master," she murmured. Fuyuhiko glared in return.

"I want to know if this bastard is lying or not!" he growled.

Chiaki sighed. "I fell into the fountain while I was playing."

Peko looked away, trying to hide a smile, while Fuyuhiko couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter. "You fell into a fountain? Right in front of you?" He snickered.

Chiaki nodded slowly. "I was distracted. I.. need to go. See you tomorrow."

Fuyuhiko and Peko had got over their laughter, and they both waved goodbye, walking off. Chiaki made sure to call after them. "Don't tell anyone, what happened, please!!

Back at her room, she fell asleep quickly. She prayed that the next day people wouldn't laugh at her because of this too, and her final thoughts were how she needed to meet Junko and Mukuro.


End file.
